Baby strollers are common baby carriages, facilitating easy trip with children in family outings and reducing burdens on numerous parents. Thereby, the willingness for family outings may be improved, and close parent-child relationship is then achieved. Recently, the styles of strollers bring forth the new through the old, and consideration of requirements for products is more delicate. For instance, a baby stroller with two seats is provided to be chosen by the family with two toddlers.
The conventional baby stroller with two seats, as disclosed in Taiwan patent no. M453624, is allowed for children to be seated side by side, such that both of the two children are permitted to enjoy the scenery along the way. A wider body of the side-by-side baby stroller is, however, relatively inconvenient for motion and accommodation. Moreover, more significant difference in body weight possibly due to different ages of the two children is apt to cause uneasy manipulation as a result of excursion of the center of gravity. Furthermore, the cumbersome and blunt look is appeared.
In view of above disadvantages of the side-by-side stroller, a tandem baby stroller is additionally launched by the industry. The length of body of such a stroller is affected in response of various seat arrangements. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,955,869B2, for example, it could be seen that, in FIG. 3 of this patent, a front wheel and a rear wheel are connected with two connecting rods, respectively, while a seat is mounted on the joint of the two connecting rods and elevated to a distance above the ground. Moreover, another set of frame and seat is additionally mounted. In this manner, the longitudinal interval between two seats are longer, such that the child on the front seat is more far away from parent, and is apt to be situated at the blind spot, so as to be attended difficulty. Further, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D616,338, one of the seats is elevated to configure two seats in a superposed manner. In this connection, besides the increase in whole height of the stroller, trouble in putting the baby in the seat due to a narrow space between seats may occur. Accordingly, how to eliminate the drawbacks resulted from inferior space utilization efficiency of the conventional tandem two-seat baby stroller is truly the problem to be overcome by the industry desirably.